Family of Love
by LoverofdarknessXSephiroth
Summary: Four children of abuse make a wish and magic listens and sends them to her child of heart; they gain love, family, and hope for a brighter future.


Family of love chapter 1

Summary: Four children of abuse make a wish and magic listens and sends them to her child of heart; they gain love, family, and hope for a brighter future.

Rated: M

Warnings: Rated for blood, gore, violence, attempted and implied rape, mentions of suicidal thoughts, and Death. You've been warned.

"_**Hello" **_equals demon to host

"hello" equals English spoken

'hello' equals thoughts

"_hello"_ equals Japanese spoken

Suna

In a dimension over top of Asia, the land of the hidden countries thrives. In the village hidden in the sands, a young boy of six, watches as another assassin dies from the sand that protects him crushing the life out of him. The blood that sprays out over the surrounding sand falls onto the others in the group of assassins. All of them look in terror at the six year old. His hair of blood red, the tattoo of love on his forehead, and the bags of insomnia under his eyes along with the sand pouring out of the gourd on his back all make this six year old look the part of the demon everyone says he is. As his sand crushes the rest of the assassins the young boy looks up at the sky in time to see a shooting star.

'I wish I could have a real home,' he thought as the star passed by in the heavens above.

Konaha

In an alley off of a back road three men can be seen beating something on the ground as muffled screams are heard. They laugh as the thing tries to escape from them only to be beaten even worse. As the men begin to strip off their pants one of them yelps in pain as the thing bites the hand over his face. The thing, a young boy, rushes out of the alley and races off towards the surrounding forests while the men attempt to catch him. Once in the forest the boy hides as best he can while he watches the men look for him.

"The demon got away." One of them says as he meets up with the others in his group.

"He could tell the hokage what happened or rather what almost happened." One replies back.

"He wouldn't dare. Besides he can't say who did it to him he never saw what we looked like; the hokage won't believe him." The third says as he holds his hand. "We'll get him next time he's walking alone at night. Come on lets leave before watch comes around."

As the men leave and head back into the village the boy comes out into the moonlit glade in which the tree he had used laid. He watched the men of the village that had attacked him and he thought about his life.

_**'Kit, I'm sorry this happens to you. It's all because of me that you're hated.'**_ The voice of the nine tailed fox said in the kitsune demon holders mind.

"I don't blame you Kyubii you haven't hurt me like most of the villagers have. You help keep me as safe as I can be in this hell I live in." He said as he ran a hand through his sunshine blond hair; his soulful sapphire eyes turn up into the light shining down from the moon and he sees the shooting star and makes a wish that only Kyubii hears.

'I wish that I had a real place called home.' He thought as Kyubii spoke to him about how he was going to get back to his apartment.

In a district of the village of Konaha in the home of the head of the Uchiha family a man beats his young sons almost to death as they attempt to fight him off. Their struggles make him angrier as his blows become worse he can here the muffled cries of pain. His wife cries from the corner she is forced into every night to watch here husband hurt here children.

"You are weak. You still cry and you Itachi should know how to prevent someone from attacking you. You both are disgraces to the Uchiha family. Sasuke will be lucky to gain the sharigan at all let alone be able to use it!" The verbal and physical abuse continues into the late night till both children are left in favor of more drink and their mothers company. As both boys pick themselves up from the floor and make their way up into one of their bedrooms they can hear their mother scream at the man they call father. Once in Itachi's room both boys help patch each other up knowing that if anyone ever suspected their father of what he was doing they and their mother would be killed for it.

"Itachi look it's a falling star." The six year old Sasuke said as he pointed out of Itachis window.

"You right," Itachi replied as he looked up from bandaging Sasukes back and sides where he had been whipped and cut by a kunai.

"Do you ever wish to be somewhere we'll be loved not hated brother?"

"Yes, and now with this star maybe it will come true if you wish hard enough." Itachi said while he thought, 'if this keeps up I will continue with my plans to kill all of our clan but you, and I will lock the memories of this ever happening from you little brother. Still, I too wish that we were with someone that wouldn't hurt us like our father does us and Mother.' "Let's go to bed Sasuke." Itachi said as he pulled Sasuke into his bed beside him.

"I hope we can get away from him someday Itachi." Sasuke said as he fell into slumber.

"So do I Sasuke; so do I," Itachi said as he lay down next to his brother.

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

A young man awoke as he felt the magic of the witching hour stir in a pattern it has never done before almost as if it was going to catch something. He rushed to get dressed and head down into the entrance hall of the school where the stirrings where at the greatest the man thought, 'Man what has magic brought me now.'

"Winky," the man said as he walked into the hallways outside his rooms.

"Yes, Mister Harry Potter," the little house elf said as she appeared before him.

"Go get Madame Pomfrey and the headmistress, please. Tell them that we will be getting some visitors in a few minutes and they are probably hurt for magic to stir like this." Harry said as he continued of his way to great hall. As he passed the headmistresses' office the gargoyle leaped aside and the headmistress walked out.

"Harry, do you know what is going on?" Headmistress McGonagall asked as she walked with Harry.

"Not really just that magic is sending something or someone here. Whoever it is magic cares about greatly or else she wouldn't have called me as her only living child of true power. Also she seems to need me for whoever it is because they may be hurt."

"Have you told Madame Pomfrey?"

"Yes."

There was silence as the two continued on toward their target area of the school. Once there they noticed that it was not one person but four, and that they were only children. As Harry stepped forward toward them the only one standing threw something at him.

_"Stay back!"_ The boy said after throwing the object.

"What did he say?" McGonagall asked Harry who was examining the object.

"I think it was Japanese for stay back let me check," he replied. _"Hello little one can you understand me now?"_

_ "Yes and stay back," _The boy said while grabbing another knife.

"Harry?" McGonagall asked.

"He's protecting himself and the others wait till I can talk him into allowing us to check them out," he replied. _"Can I have your name little one?"_

_ "Itachi, where are we?"_

_ "We are currently in the Great Hall of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."_

_ "Witchcraft… Wizardry? Where in the hidden countries are we?"_

_ "Hidden… Countries… one second please?"_ Harry said as he turned to McGonagall and asked, "The Hidden Countries are the alternate dimension over Asia, right?"

"Yes that is correct, Why is that where he thinks he is?"

"Yes, I think magic took all four of them from parts of the hidden countries, as two look like brothers, one looks abandoned, and the last is dressed similar to a desert dweller." Harry said as he turned back Itachi to see him talking to the abandoned looking one.

_"!" _Naruto jumped up and readied to flee or fight. Noticing the other boys still knocked out and the older boy standing guard over them he approached the older boy. Itachi shifted enough to see both Naruto and the strangers across from him.

_ "Where are we?" _Naruto asked.

_"I don't know yet but the strangers are discussing something after I asked where we were in the hidden countries."_ Contrary to popular belief Sasuke and Naruto had met at the dock and Itachi had found them both playing

_ "Itachi-nii-san, could we be outside of the hidden countries?" _Naruto asked as he watched the weirdly dressed man and older woman talk. Itachi just looked at the younger blankly as Harry and the older woman turned to them.

_"Hello Little one I'm Harry and the woman behind me is McGonagall-Sensie. Can i have your name and maybe the names of your young companions?" _Harry asked as he stared at Naruto then at the last part turned to the two others who were just waking up. The small red haired got up menicenily and glared at all of those near him.

_"Where am I?" _the young boy said in a monotonous voice. Naruto shifter closer to Itachi and Sasuke while the man frowned slightly. The man then knelt down on the ground and said, _"the Great Hall of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."_

_ "Where is that in the Hidden Countries?"_ the boy demanded as Sasuke asked his brother and friend what was going on.

"_You are no longer in the hidden countries young ones, you are now in the alternate dimension of Earth which your hidden countries averlapp a part of our continent of Asia. To be specific you are now in the Scotland country side which is the hidden location of our school for young witches and wizards." _As Harry said this the young boys infront of him stared incredulously at him or as incredulously as they could get. All four said and/or shouted, _"WHAT?"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So how was it? this is a story is had working in my head with a few others while trying to keep writing my other stories. Sadly most of the ideas I've had have taken my mind and muse away from the three current stories on hiatus though Harry Potter and the Demon Family may have a new chapter soon as i finish it and begin the 8th chapter.

Till next time!


End file.
